1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to an apparatus for anchoring a child seat within a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to an apparatus for anchoring a child seat within a motor vehicle which provides a child seat attachment member adjacent a seat bight portion, the child seat attachment portion adapted to be releasably engaged by a child seat.
2. Discussion
Various types of car seats are known in the art for use when infants or small children are transported by motor vehicle. In general, known car seats are removably secured to a motor vehicle seat by means of a seat belt. In a common application, a webbing of a three point seat belt device is used to secure a child seat to a vehicle seat. A tongue plate of the seat belt device is engaged with a buckle device after a shoulder portion of the seat belt webbing and lap portion of the seat belt webbing are overlapped onto each other and inserted through a portion of the child seat.
In conventionally securing a child seat to a vehicle seat with a seat belt device, the process is complicated. In addition, since all seat belt device are not equipped with a cinching mechanism, withdrawal of the webbing may in certain arrangements only be prevented at the time of rapid deceleration of the vehicle. Thus, there is a possibility that the child seat will move from its fixed position after being secured to the vehicle seat.